Lions
by Rebiis
Summary: Distintas viñetas sobre Ron y Hermione, con el punto de vista de cada uno. Para la tabla "Sabores" de la comunidad Todos los Sabores de Live Journal
1. Ayuda

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Esta historia va a tener 10 capítulos, uno por cada sabor de la tabla de la comunidad Todos los Sabores de LJ._**

**_Esta viñeta contiene el sabor Naranja._**

**_AVISO:Todos las cosas y personajes que reconozcáis que aparezcan en los libros de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling._**

**_No se puede copiar el texto, para eso pedir permiso por veis cualquier texto mío por ahí, es un plagio, yo sólo publico en esta web(en este caso también en el LJ)_**

**_P.D:Gracias a CrazyTune por betear el fragmento ^^_**

* * *

Ayuda

* * *

Cada día se le daba peor la clase de Transformaciones. No daba hecho nada bien: o se equivocaba con las palabras del hechizo o agitaba mal la varita. No tenía remedio, era incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente eso.

Sólo se le ocurría una forma de solucionarlo, y esa era pidiéndole ayuda a Hermione. La chica más lista de todo su curso, ella seguro que lograba solucionarlo. A Hermione todo le salía a la primera, Ron no sabía cómo podía hacerlo, pero a ella le salía, mientras que a él, la mayoría de las veces le salía todo del revés.

McGonagall les había mandado cambiar el color de una naranja, tenían que volverla de color azul. El no lograba hacerlo bien, su naranja se volvía granate y no azul, como las otras. Él y Neville eran los únicos que no lo lograban.

Decidió buscarla. Primero se acercó a la Sala Común, pero allí no estaba. Intentó subir a las habitaciones, pero el intento fue en vano, el tobogán apareció llevándolo de nuevo a la sala, entre las risas de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que allí había.

Enfurruñado se fue de allí. ¿Dónde se habría metido? . De repente, una idea le llegó a la cabeza: la biblioteca. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? . Seguro que estaba allí, como siempre.

Llegó a la biblioteca y nada más entrar tropezó con la pata de una mesa, llevándose un sonoro "Chhhhhsstt" por parte de Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria.

─Lo siento─ respondió él cohibido.

La mujer le miró con mala cara y él intentó alejarse lo máximo posible de ella, no quería que le echase, debía encontrar a Hermione.

Tras caminar entre las columnas de libros durante un rato, la vio, estaba cerca de la Sección Prohibida, cargada de libros, para variar.

Cuando ella se giró y le vio, un agradable cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Ron. Se alegraba de verla, a pesar de haber estado con ella hacía un par de horas.

Seguro que era debido a que la necesitaba en ese momento, no por nada más, no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos. Para nada. Se acercó a ella con decisión para pedirle que le ayudara.

─ Hola Hermione, por fin te encuentro.

─Bueno, no es difícil encontrarme─ la chica levantaba el brazo con un libro para llevarlo a su lugar a la vez que hablaba con él─ ¿qué necesitas?

Que rápido lo había calado, ¿era tan obvio que necesitaba su ayuda?

─Pues, yo necesitaba que me ayudases con el encantamiento de cambio de color.

La chica rió. ¿Acaso le parecía gracioso? No tenía nada de bueno ser tan malo en una asignatura.

─Está bien, te ayudaré. ¿Necesitas ayuda en otras materias?

En realidad necesitaba ayuda en casi todas, pero sabía que si se lo decía ella le hablaría sobre lo importante que era estudiar y saber hacer las cosas; ella se tomaba las clases en serio, demasiado.

─No, sólo en Transformaciones.

Hermione asintió y desapareció entre las columnas. El chico la siguió. La vio cogiendo un libro de la estantería y colocándolo en el montón que llevaba. Luego, ella se dirigió a una mesa, donde se sentó y abrió un libro, esperándolo.

Ron, caminaba hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Iba a pasar la tarde en la biblioteca con Hermione. Pensándolo mejor, Transformaciones no era tan malo.

* * *

**_¡Hola otra vez!_**

**_¿Os ha gustado? ¡Contádmelo en un review!_**

**_Saludos y gracias por leer, _Rebiis_._**


	2. En el jardín

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Os traigo una nueva viñeta, esta vez un poco más corta, sobre el sabor Menta._**

**_P.D:Gracias a CrazyTune por betear la viñeta :D_**

* * *

En el jardín

* * *

Se había despertado en una habitación extraña, desorientada.

Se incorporó un poco en la cama y pudo observar la figura de alguien sentado a su derecha.

Era Ron.

Estaba mirándola, sin quitarle ojo a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando ella intentó levantarse, él se levantó y al instante estaba a su lado, evitando que se levantase. Le sorprendió la velocidad con la que llegó a la cama. La miró unos instantes más y se fue.

Sin decir nada.

Hermione se levantó de todas maneras y al ponerse las zapatillas pudo ver en su brazo lo que Bellatrix había escrito: _Sangresucia_.

Todo lo que pasara el día anterior regresó a su cabeza: cuando los capturaron, Bellatrix torturándola, Dobby muriendo por ayudarles…

Intentó no pensar en lo que les había sucedido y decidió bajar a la cocina a comer algo. No sabía muy bien dónde estaba, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar allí sola.

Tras confundirse varias veces de habitación logró llegar a la cocina. No había nadie.

Pudo ver una puerta abierta, debía conducir al exterior. Se asomó a mirar y le llegó un agradable olor a menta , estaba en el jardín. Salió e intentó buscar la planta para olerla mejor, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Al no encontrar la planta decidió volver al interior, no hacía nada allí fuera y menos sola.

─Hola─ dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Se giró instintivamente y vio a Ron, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos. Se fijó en que estaba pálido y con ojeras. Hermione supuso que se pasó la noche a su lado, despierto.

─Hola, Ron─ contestó ella mientras caminaba hacia él sin dejar de sonreír.

Ron la observaba acercarse, esperó a que estuviesen al lado para abrazarla, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo necesitaban.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Yo siempre pensé que en la casa de Bill y Fleur tuvo que pasar algo entre Ron y Herms, siempre.**_

_**Me encantan como pareja, son geniales *.***_

_**No voy a pedir reviews, me gustan pero no voy a obsesionarme con ellos. Si te gusta la historia y te apetece mandarme uno te lo contestaré en cuanto pueda ^^**_

_**Saludos,**_** Rebiis_._**


	3. Sólo un poquito

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Os traigo una nueva viñeta. Esta vez esa situada en el 6º año en Hogwarts, desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Trata sobre el sabor Chocolate. ¡Espero que os guste!_**

**_Gracias a CrazyTune por betear :3_**

* * *

Sólo un poquito

* * *

Esa mañana había bajado pronto al Gran Comedor. Se había vestido rápido y sin hacer ruido. No le apetecía despertar a sus compañeras, y mucho menos, a Lavender. No quería aguantarla mientras estaba hablando sin parar de Ron. Hacía ya una semana que se habían besado tras el partido de quidditch y a Hermione no le hacía demasiada gracia veles juntos.

Por eso, ese sábado decidió madrugar para desayunar antes y así poder retirarse a la biblioteca. Seguro que si estudiaba un rato alejaría de su mente a la parejita.

Por suerte, en el Gran Comedor no había demasiada gente. Unos cuantos Hufflepuff, un par de Slytherin, otros tanto de Ravenclaw. ¿Y de Gryffindor? Se había esforzado por no mirar enseguida a su mesa, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Allí sólo había un chico. Cuanto más se acercaba a él más lo reconocía, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de quién era: Harry. ¿Qué hacía el allí tan temprano?

─Buenos días, Hermione─ le dijo él sin más.

La chica estaba sentándose y pudo percibir un leve olor a chocolate caliente, un buen remedio contra el frío que hacía.

─Buenos días, que bien huele tu desayuno.

─Espera que te hecho un poco─ Harry se había levantado y cogía un cuenco del medio de la mesa─. Toma.

Hermione le sonrió y empezó a desayunar. Tomaba unas tostadas con mermelada, lo que tomaba siempre.

─ ¿Qué tal estás?─ preguntó de repente Harry.

─Bien, deseando irme a la biblioteca.

─No me refiero a eso─ insistía Harry.

─ ¿Entonces a que te refieres?─ preguntaba ella, sin saber que quería decir el chico.

Harry estaba tomando el poco chocolate que le quedaba antes de hablar.

─A lo de Ron y Lavender─ dijo él como si nada; Hermione iba a replicar, pero él se dio cuenta y siguió hablando─. Y no digas que no te importa.

¿Esos dos? ¿Importarle a ella? Definitivamente el chocolate le sentaba mal a Harry, ¿cómo podía pensar eso de ella?

─Harry, lo que hagan esos dos me da igual.

─Pues no lo parecía el día del partido, cuándo te fuiste. Ni toda esta semana, cuándo te pones de mal humor al verlos.

¿Así actuaba ella? No, no podía ser, ella no era así.

─Yo… no hago eso─ contestó tímidamente.

Harry se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta, con intención de irse.

─Sí, sí que lo haces. No es nada malo, sólo estás celosa─ le respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras se iba.

¿Celosa? No lo creía. Vale, puede que le molestase verlos el día del partido besuqueándose en medio de la Sala Común, no se lo esperaba. También que se enfurruñara al verlos tan juntitos todo el día, era algo raro para ella.

Pero de ahí a estar celosa…

Hermione decidió irse de allí. Estaba ya en el tercer piso cuando escuchó la risita de Lavender, esa risa que la ponía tan irritable. Segundos después, aparecían Ron y Lavender cogidos de la mano. La saludaron y siguieron escaleras abajo. En ese momento Hermione sintió ganas de romper algo. Vale, puede que estuviese un poquito celosa, pero sólo un poco.

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_¿Os ha gustado?_**

**_Esta viñeta la basé sobre todo en la película, porque no me acordaba muy bien del libro 'U.U_**

**_Yo creo que cuando Ron y Lavender empiezan a salir, Hermione se muere de celos. Pobre, Ron no le hace caso ¬¬ ._**

**_Gracias por leer, _Rebiis_._**


	4. La bola de luz

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí traigo una nueva viñeta ^^_**

**_Este es del sabor Tutifruti y será sobre el punto de vista de Ron. La viñeta está situada en el séptimo libro, cuando Ron se marcha._**

**_Espero que os guste._**

**_AVISO:Todos las cosas y personajes que reconozcáis que aparezcan en los libros de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling._**

**_No se puede copiar el texto, para eso pedir permiso por veis cualquier texto mío por ahí, es un plagio, yo sólo publico en esta web(en este caso también en el LJ)_**

**_P.D:Gracias a CrazyTune y a Seleniita Black de Malfoy por betear el fragmento ^^_**

* * *

4. La bola de luz

* * *

Sentía tantas cosas a la vez, tantas, que parecía un tutifruti: unas encimas de otras, agolpadas y mezclándose.

Estaba arrepentido por dejar a Harry tirado, con toda la búsqueda de Horrocruxes que tenía que hacer. No había pensado lo que había dicho, se había ido sin más y ahora no sabía cómo regresar. Su comportamiento no fue el más acertado, pero se sentía muy celoso, por ver a Harry y a Hermione siempre juntos y hablando. Sabía que Harry no tendría algo con ella, al fin y al cabo él quería a Ginny. Pero había empezado a pensar que Hermione si podía haber empezado a sentir algo por su amigo. A los pocos días había desechado esa posibilidad al igual que la de poder regresar con ellos.

Seguía sintiéndose igual de mal, no lograba cambiarlo: había visitado de lejos a su familia, había estado por el callejón Diagon… Pero nada. No lograba quitarse la angustia de encima.

Lo peor era haber dejado a Hermione, la echaba muchísimo de menos. Ella había ido detrás de él para intentar que no se fuera. Pero él no le había hecho caso, se había desaparecido sin decirle adiós. Mientras se marchaba pudo verla llorar, haciendo que se le encogiese el corazón cada vez más. ¿Cómo le podía haber hecho eso? Estaba seguro de que si conseguía regresar con ellos, Hermione lo ignoraría y no le hablaría. Aún así Ron prefería eso a estar sin verla, si volvía a estar a su lado, sería el chico más feliz de la Tierra.

Había intentado regresar unas cuantas veces, pero al aparecerse en el lugar donde antes estaban, solo se encontraba con bosque, sin ningún rastro de ellos.

No sabía que podía hacer para volver a su lado. Cansado de ir en su busca, decidió parar en un pequeño hostal muggle, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. No le apetecía dejarse ver demasiado, había tenido unos pequeños encuentros con los Carroñeros, y, aunque no le hicieron nada grave, no quería toparse de nuevo con ellos.

Al llegar al hostal, lo primero que hizo fue pagar el alojamiento, como si él fuera un muggle que estaba de paso. Había subido a su cuarto a dejar las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo.

Luego, había bajado a cenar, llenándose la tripa por completo.

Decidió que debía acostarse temprano, al día siguiente ya tendría tiempo de volver a empezar la búsqueda de Harry y Hermione.

Estaba tumbado boca abajo durmiendo profundamente, como solía hacer siempre. En ese momento en la habitación apareció una bola de luz, no más grande que una snitch dorada.

Se acercaba cada vez más a él, pero Ron parecía no darse cuenta de ello. La pequeña bola, iluminaba casi toda la habitación. Cuando estuvo cerca de su cabeza, la bola se paró.

─Ron…Ron…─ decía en susurros casi inaudibles la bola─. Ron…

Al escuchar su nombre varias veces, Ron se despertó. Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a la persona o cosa que le llamaba. Buscaba desesperadamente su varita, que estaba encima de la pequeña mesita de noche.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de la presencia de la bola, pero el chico pensaba que era un Lumos. Conjuró él mismo su propio Lumos, se paseó por la habitación, iluminando cada recoveco de la habitación, como si esperase encontrar a un enemigo en cada esquina.

─Ron…Ron─ lo volvió a llamar la luz.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la bola de luz. Intentó tocarla pero no pudo, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, la bola se le escapaba. Se acercó un poco más a ella y pudo reconocer de quién era la voz. Era la voz de Hermione. Ella lo estaba llamando. No parecía enfadada.

Se alegró de volver a escucharla, tras tanto tiempo. No pudo hacer mucho más, porque la bola de luz se acercó a él mucho más rápido que antes. Se colocó en frente de su corazón y comenzó a atravesarlo. Ron no sintió dolor, pero no podía moverse. No sabía si debía hacerlo.

Cuando perdió de vista a la bola de luz, giró sobre si mismo varias veces intentando buscarla. Pero no la encontró. Buscó por la habitación y tampoco.

Resignado, se volvió a tumbar en la cama. De repente, le vino a la mente la imagen de una ladera, y, sin saber cómo supo que allí había estado Hermione.

Recogió todas sus cosas, se cambió de ropa y se desapareció del hostal. Apareció en la ladera que había visto en su cabeza, buscó un rato por allí en busca de sus amigos, pero no los vio.

Otra vez, le apareció en la mente otro lugar y supo que allí podrían estar. Volvió a prepararse para irse. Ahora, sabía que podía ir a donde realmente su corazón quisiese ir. Junto a Hermione.

* * *

**_¡Hola otra vez!_**

**_¿Que pensais?_**

**_Desde que me acabé Las Reliquias he tenido curiosidad por saber que hizo y que sintió Ron cuando no estuvo con sus amigos buscando Horrocruxes. Supongo que lo debió pasar bastante mal, los debía echar muchísimo de menos(sobre todo a Herms._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_**

**_No os voy a pedir reviews, si queréis dejad uno o no. Daros las gracias a los que me leéis. _**

**_Besos, _Rebiis_._**


	5. A las ocho

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Traigo una nueva viñeta, situada en el 4º año, en el día del baile. Esta es desde la perspectiva de Hermione. En ella aparece el sabor Caramelo, para la comunidad Todos los Sabores de LJ.**_

_**Gracias a CrazyTune y a Seleniita Black de Malfoy por betear :)**_

* * *

5. A las ocho

* * *

Mientras ella comía no podía parar de darle vueltas al baile. Faltaban apenas horas para que empezase y, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Como iba con Viktor tenía que iniciar el baile con él, porque era uno de los campeones del Torneo. Tenía miedo de bailar mal o de pisarle un pie, no quería dejarle mal.

La única que sabía que iba a ir con Viktor era Ginny y ella parecía mucho más animada con la idea que ella misma. No le había dicho nada a Harry ni a Ron, se sentía ofendida, siempre la tomaban como última alternativa. Bueno, en realidad era Ron el que se comportaba así, no Harry.

Ginny se había ofrecido para hacerle un peinado para el baile. Hermione había accedido, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a arreglarse su maraña de pelo. El vestido no era un problema, su madre le había comprado uno al inicio del curso y era precioso.

─Creo que sería una buena idea que te hicieses un moño─ le explicaba Ginny mientras comía un flan con caramelo─, o quizás deberías aplicarte una poción alisadora, se prepara en seguida.

Pero Hermione no hacía caso de lo que la menor de los Weasley le estaba diciendo, en ese momento estaba entrando Viktor Krum por el Gran Comedor. Y, se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor.

─Buenas tarrdes─ saludó el búlgaro mientras se centraba en Hermione─, querría decirrte que te esperro en el vestíbulo a las ocho en punto, ¿te parrece bien?

─Está bien, Viktor. Nos veremos allí─ respondió ella, a la vez que le concedía una gran sonrisa al chico.

Viktor inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se fue.

Hermione pudo escuchar de fondo las risitas de Lavender y Parvati, era imposible no oírlas.

─ ¡Hermione!─ le gritó Ginny sujetándola del brazo para que le hiciese caso─. ¡Nos quedan cuatro horas para arreglarnos! ¡Tenemos que subir ya!

La pelirroja no le dio tiempo ni a limpiarse la boca, se levantó de golpe y tiró de ella, obligándola a levantarse. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?

En la entrada del Gran Comedor había una persona en la que no había reparado antes, allí estaba ahora Ron. A juzgar por su cara, parecía que le habían dicho que tenía un vociferador de su madre. Pero entonces Hermione se dio cuenta: había visto a Viktor hablando con ella.

─Oh, hola Ron─ dijo ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto─. Nostras vamos a prepararnos para el baile, nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Ron no dijo nada, emitió un leve gruñido de afirmación. Hermione lo observó un instante mientras iba a la mesa y se sentaba. Su expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?─ preguntó Ginny confusa─ ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

─Vale, vale, ya vamos─ respondió Hermione, mucho más confusa que Ginny. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Ron? ¿Es que estaba celoso o qué?

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

**_¿Que os ha parecido? _**

**_Yo a Ron en el 4º año me lo imaginaba bastante celoso de Krum, por estar con Hermione. Aunque también un poco confuso, por no saber muy bien lo que siente por ella. ¿Vosotros que pensáis?_**

**_Gracias por leer, _Rebiis_._**


	6. Una promesa

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**Tras estar muchísimo tiempo sin publicar me animo a subir una nueva viñeta ^^ Está situada en el segundo año, cuando Hermione está petrificada. Trata del sabor Piña.**

**Saludos :)**

**Gracias a CrazyHele por betear ^^**

* * *

Desde el día en que habían suspendido el partido de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff por la petrificación de Hermione, Ron se sentía desdichado.

Le daba continuamente vueltas a la cabeza, pensando qué le podía haber pasado a Hermione. Primero pensaba que podía haber sido un hechizo que estaba intentando aprender y que había salido mal. Descartó esa posibilidad casi al instante. Hermione se estudiaba muy bien las instrucciones de los hechizos antes de realizarlos.

Luego se le ocurrió la idea de que podía haber sido un alumno mayor, era un poco inverosímil, casi todo el colegio estaba en el campo de quidditch cuando había ocurrido.

Ahí se habían acabado sus hipótesis, no se le ocurría nada más.

Harry solía ir con él a la enfermería para verla y estar con ella. Le llevaban flores todos los días y se sentaban a mirarla, allí tumbada, como si fuese de piedra.

Algunas veces Ron iba solo, porque Harry estaba ocupado o porque le apetecía ir sin él.

Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, se había vestido en silencio, no quería despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros. No cogió la mochila de clase ni su varita, que descansaba en su mesilla. Bajó por las escaleras que conducían a la Sala Común, como suponía no había nadie. Se plantó delante del hueco del retrato, esperando a que la Señora Gorda le abriese la puerta para poder salir de la torre, todavía estaba dormida y no lo había escuchado bajar. Tosió un poco para ver si así se despertaba, al otro lado escuchó sus quejas. Entre sus protestas logró pasar al pasillo y se fue de allí("qué horas son estas de levantarse" y "una no puede descansar").

Temía encontrarse con Filch(que sin duda le haría un interrogatorio exhaustivo de por qué estaba fuera de la cama a esas horas) o con Peeves(este empezaría a gritar como un loco por todo el castillo o le tiraría alguna cosa).

Pensando en eso, apuró más el paso, no quería ninguna de las dos situaciones.

Dobló una de las esquinas del pasillo del séptimo piso y empezó a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Casi se olvida de saltar un escalón falso, como le solía pasar a Neville. Tras tomar una serie de atajos para hacer más corto el viaje, llegó a la enfermería.

Estaba abierta, la señora Pomfrey solía levantarse temprano. Le gustaba tener todo en orden en la enfermería, no permitía ruidos ni que se molestase a los enfermos. No dejaba que entrasen más de seis personas por enfermo. Era una mujer desesperante. Si te quedabas muy tarde te echaba de la manera que podía, si por ella fuera con una floritura de varita te echaba volando de allí.

Entró por la puerta y vio en las camas a los petrificados: Penélope Clearwater, Justin Finch-Fletchley… y en otra de las camas Hermione.

Sonrió un poco al verla, seguía como siempre. La señora Pomfrey les había repetido a Harry y a él que se curaría con la poción de mandrágora, y, también que era una tontería ir siempre por allí porque no los escuchaba.

La primera vez que oyó eso de sus labios le puso cara de odio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

Caminó mirando a los demás petrificados, ¿cómo se sentiría uno estando así? ¿Sería como dormir?

Llegó a la cama de Hermione. A su lado estaban las dos sillas donde se solían sentar Harry y él cuando iban a verla. En su mesilla de noche todavía estaban las Grageas de Todos los Sabores que le habían regalado con la esperanza de que se recuperara pronto. Ron se quedó mirando unos instantes las grageas que se podían ver, se concentró sobre todo en una de color marrón , podría tener sabor a piña. No quería sentarse y seguir viendo a Hermione allí tumbada, sin expresión en su rostro.

La echaba de menos, para qué mentir, echaba de menos los discursitos que le echaba por no ponerse a estudiar o por dejar los deberes para el último momento, echaba de menos que fuera la primera de la clase en responder, que le ayudase en clase de Pociones…

¿Por qué ella? ¿No podía haber sido otro hijo de muggles?

─Hola Hermione-le dijo como cada vez que la veía─. Hoy he venido yo solo a verte…

Pero no supo continuar, ¿por qué había venido solo?

No lo sabía.

─ ¿Sabes? Desde que estás aquí, ya no piensan que Harry sea el heredero de Slytherin, ahora creen que es Malfoy-se calló de nuevo. Esa era la única parte buena de que hubiesen petrificado a Hermione, pero él prefería que estuviera sana.

No sabía que más decirle, se quedó mirándola, su cara mostraba expresión de sorpresa, la habían pillado desprevenida cuando le habían hecho aquello.

Ron cogió su mano con la suya, estaba fría. La miró a los ojos. Tenía que lograr encontrar al responsable de aquello. Con o sin ayuda de Harry.

Se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Miró el reloj de pared que había en la enfermería. Si se apuraba podía volver a la torre de Gryffindor y hacer como que se había levantado para hacer deberes.

Se levantó de la silla y soltó la mano de Hermione, la miró por última vez y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**¿Qué os parecido? A mi se me ocurrió el otro día y creo que pudo haber pasado realmente, ¿quién dice que no?**

**En mi opinión, Ron se debió quedar un poco extraño al ver que Hermione estaba petrificada, por que a pesar de ser nacida de muggles era muy inteligente y no sé, tal vez no se lo esperara.**

**Escribiré más viñetas en los próximos días, ya faltan sólo cuatro para terminar. También tengo en mente repasar las anteriores, para modificar cosas y que queden mejor ^^**

**Gracias por leer, _Rebiis_.**


End file.
